


Putting Together the Shards Chapter 7/8

by cindyls1969



Series: Putting Together the Shards [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969





	Putting Together the Shards Chapter 7/8

Harry spent the next day staying close to Draco and doing everything he could to calm the other man’s nerves. He answered any questions Draco had as best he could and had promised him more than once that he wouldn’t leave him alone with Shacklebolt.

An owl from the ministry arrived around 9 in the morning to inform Harry that the Minister would be arriving around 4 pm and Harry appreciated the fact that he was given any warning at all.

When the time of the appointment arrived, Draco was wrapped up in his favorite blanket on the sofa in the sitting room upstairs. He was dressed in Harry’s clothes, even though Harry had sent Kreacher shopping for some that fit him. Draco had refused to wear them and so he sat there in sweatpants that had been transfigured to fit and Harry’s t-shirt and hoodie. 

He’d donned the warm woolen socks that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for Harry the Christmas before and to Harry he looked like a child waiting to be punished.  
Harry smiled at him and pushed Draco’s bangs back off his forehead. “It’s gonna be okay, Dray. I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

Draco’s big gray eyes looked up at him trustingly and he nodded. “I know you will.” Draco leaned into the touch for a moment and then sat back as the doorbell rang. “You’d better go and let him in.”

Sighing, Harry stepped back reluctantly and smiled once more before heading down the stairs. When he got to the door, he took a deep breath and tried to remember that Kingsley was his friend. When he was sure he had a grip on his emotions, he opened the door.

Kingsley stood there along with two other wizards that Harry didn’t recognize but knew were part of the Minister’s protection detail. He raised an eyebrow at his old friend and Kingsley sighed before turning to face his men. “You two can wait right here. I won’t be long.”

The larger of the two men stepped forward. “But sir, you can’t expect us to let you go in there alone. Not with a known criminal in the place.”

Harry stood up straight, letting the man know that his larger size didn’t intimidate him in the least. “Kingsley…” He used his friend’s first name deliberately. “…is a dear friend of mine. We’ve saved one another’s lives on many occasions and I can assure you that he’s as safe with me as he is with a whole squad of guards!”

Kingsley grinned. “Probably safer.” He let the grin fall from his face. “Just shut up and let me get this over with so I can get home for dinner. If I’m late again, my wife will have my arse.”

Turning away from the men, he walked past Harry into the house and Harry followed him. He probably took way too much pleasure in slamming the door in the other men’s faces.  
Kingsley waited for him in the hall. He knew the place as well as Harry did; after all it was the Order’s headquarters during the war, but he was obviously trying to be polite.

“So, tell me what’s been going on. What’s the story with Mr. Malfoy.” Harry started to sputter but Kingsley cut him off. “I know what I’ve been told by several other people, but I want to hear it from you.”

Harry looked at him for a moment and then shook his head. “No, it’s not my story to tell. You’re going to have to hear it from him.” Harry headed for the stairs but then stopped and turned back. “You will be careful with him. He’s been through a lot and deserves your compassion. If you can’t give that to him, you can leave right now.” Harry didn’t move, waiting for Kingsley’s response. 

The older man looked at him, curiosity plain in his expression before nodding. “I understand. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Taking him at his word, Harry turned and climbed the stairs as Kingsley followed him. 

He smiled as he hit the top of the stairs. Draco was still curled up in the blankets and his face lit up when he spotted Harry. Sitting beside him, Harry took his hand. “Dray, I know you’ve met him before, but this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He’s the Minister of Magic now and he’d like to talk to you if it’s still okay?”

Draco nodded and ducked his head. “Yeah. You’re still staying, right?”

Harry put his arm around Draco’s shoulder. “I’m still staying like I promised.”

Harry looked up at Kingsley and he could see the shock in the other man’s expression. Their eyes met and after a moment, Kingsley nodded.

“Hello Mr. Malfoy. I’m glad to see you back in the Wizarding world. I’m sorry to bother you with this, but I just need to find out what happened to you.” Kingsley summoned a chair and sat down so he wasn’t towering over them. “Can you tell me what happened to you?”

Draco glanced at Harry before speaking. “It’s hard for me to remember. I was drugged a lot and disorientated but I’ll try.”

He took a deep breath and started his story. “When they decided to banish me, two wizards I didn’t know apparated me to someplace in muggle London and left me there. I didn’t know where I was and I only had the clothes I was wearing.” He’d started to shiver so Harry pulled the blanket up over his shoulders a little more and held him tighter. 

“It’s okay, Dray. You’re not there anymore.” Harry wanted to put a stop to it now, but he knew they’d never leave them alone if someone didn’t get the story.

Draco nodded and continued. “I didn’t have any money or anywhere to go. I found a park the first night and sat on a bench all night. When I started to drift off, a cop showed up and told me I couldn’t sleep there. He was kind enough to direct me to a shelter and I spent the next few weeks there.”

Harry had heard this story in bits and pieces but it didn’t make it any less chilling.

“I had to leave during the day, but I just waited outside the door. I didn’t know where to go to look for a job, I had nothing to wear and the only food I got was the breakfast and dinner supplied by the shelter. It was okay. I was grateful for any food at all.” He dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder.

The shock on Kingsley’s face would have been humorous in a different situation. 

“You need to stop Dray?” Harry rubbed the back of Draco’s neck. 

Draco shook his head. “No, I can keep going.”

Harry kissed him on the temple, ignoring Kingsley’s stare.

“I met this man. I thought he was my friend. He brought me little things…chocolate and clean socks. He was a doctor that volunteered there. He kept the others away and didn’t ask for much.” Draco seemed to sink in on himself even more. “I gave him a few blowjobs. It seemed to make him happy and he kept me safe.”

Harry couldn’t see his face but he could see the tears falling to the blankets. He was about to call the whole thing off when Kingsley passed Draco a handkerchief. “It’s alright Mr. Malfoy, take your time, you don’t need to rush.”

Draco took it and wiped his eyes. “Thank you Minister. And could you please call me Draco? I don’t feel much like a Mr. Malfoy these days.”

Kingsley smiled as Harry looked at him. “Of course, Draco, whatever you need to be more comfortable.

“He said I could trust him and like a fool I did. I told him everything about my being a wizard, about how I came to be there. He said he understood and that he’d help me figure out how to live in the real world.” His voice was so quiet that Harry had to strain to hear him.

“I shouldn’t have gone with him that day, but I thought I could trust him. He said he was going to take me somewhere so that maybe I could get a job. I really wanted to work but I had no idea how to do that in the muggle world.” His hands had slipped into his lap and he was rubbing viciously against one of the scars that hadn’t healed. It was a nervous habit that he’d taken to doing when he was stressed. Harry gently pulled them apart with his free hand and smiled when Draco grabbed it and held on.

“It was the first time I left the shelter. We didn’t go far, just down to the end of the alley and around the corner. The next thing I know, I heard a noise behind me and there were two men in white coats. They pulled me into one of those big muggle vans and put a needle in my arm. I woke up in the hospital.” He looked up at Harry who stroked his cheek. 

Harry turned to look at Kingsley. “From what I can gather, it was gang of sex slavers who’d set up shop in an old mental asylum. They were having fun playing “doctor”. They used all the old equipment to torture the people who they kept hostage there.” Draco whimpered and Harry turned back to him and pulled him into his lap, deciding he didn’t give a shit what Kingsley thought. Despite the nutrition potions and the good food Kreacher had been making him, Draco was still far too light in his arms.

Once Draco was settled, he looked at Kingsley. “He was physically and mentally abused. They sold him to people for sex–men and women. The drugged him, raped him, beat him and terrified him for almost three years. From what I can get from Draco, he managed to escape when the police finally caught on and stormed into the place. He slipped away in the chaos and had one small bit of luck when it turned out that the place wasn’t too far from the Leaky.”

Draco was slowly relaxing in Harry’s arms and Harry muttered a lightening charm so he could stand up. “I’m just going to lie him down. You don’t need those details beyond his physical condition when I found him and I can fill you in on that. I’ll be right back.”

He turned and went to his bedroom without waiting for an answer. Once there, he carefully tucked Draco into bed and gave him a dreamless sleep potion. 

Draco was gripping his hand and Harry crouched beside the bed to talk to him. “I’m just gonna go and chat with Kingsley a little more. I’ll be right there if you need me.”

Those big gray eyes were glazed with exhaustion and fear and Harry waited until they slipped shut before standing. Once he was sure that Draco was asleep, he went back out to talk to Kingsley.

He sat back on the sofa and summoned tea before finally speaking. “So, what else do you need to know? I have a few people checking on the slavers, making sure they really are being punished. If not, I’m going to make sure they will be.”

Kingsley nodded. “I agree. I’ll check with the muggle authorities as well. This shouldn’t be happening to anyone.” He stopped and looked at Harry, obviously considering his words. “You’ve gotten close to him.”

Harry looked at him, searching for disapproval but only finding curiosity. “Yes, I have. And I know it’s not an entirely healthy relationship at the moment, but it’s what he needs to get better.”

Kingsley smiled at him softly. “And maybe what you need too.”

Harry blushed. “Maybe, but it feels good to be helping someone. Like at the hospital, but better? He’s been through so much, Kingsley. The things they did to him were inhuman and he certainly never deserved that kind of punishment.” Harry could feel his magic crackling around him as he anger grew, but he pushed it down. “The Ministry let him down, badly and it makes me wonder how many more like him are out there?”

The Minister’s face was troubled. “Yes, I’ve been thinking the same thing the last few days. I’ve started an investigation into the punishments handed out after the war and what happened to the people who were convicted of war crimes. It’s time for us to move on from what happened and we can’t do that if people are still suffering.”

Harry smiled at his friend. “I’m glad to hear that. Some people deserved their punishments. Draco’s father was one of them. But a lot of people were like Draco, stuck between what he felt in his heart was right and the beliefs they’d been raised with. With Draco he was also trying to save his parents by doing what Voldemort wanted him to do.”

“Many young wizards found themselves in the same predicament and a lot of them have gone on to do great things for Wizarding society. Some are even working to help make things better for people outside our world as atonement.” Kingsley glanced over his shoulder at the bedroom door before looking back at Harry. “Just be careful, Harry. I can see your heart is getting involved with that young man and I’m not so much worried about what he feels for you but why.”

Sighing, Harry got to his feet and walked to the fireplace to look into the flames. “I know. I’m trying to keep my head, but I don’t think I’m succeeding very well.” He turned and looked at Kingsley. “And I think I’m willing to take the chance for him.”

Kingsley stood and approached Harry, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Then I wish you luck. Just remember, he’d be lucky to have you too. You’re a good man, Harry, and not just because saved the world.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens. Right now, I just want him to get better. If you could have seen him Kingsley…”

“I’ve read the reports from Ron and Madame Pomfrey…” Harry looked up sharply and Kingsley grinned. “Yes, I’ve been keeping tabs from the beginning. And don’t get mad at her, it’s not like she could refuse me.” 

He patted Harry’s shoulder and then walked toward the stairs. “You do what you have to and get him better. I’ll look into the Malfoy estate and see what’s left there for him. And let’s keep each other in the loop, shall we old friend?” He looked back over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know what I find out if you promise to do the same.” Harry had always known that Kingsley was a good man but it was nice to have it confirmed.

Kingsley nodded. “I’m off to have supper with my wife. I’ll see myself out.” With that he saluted Harry and went down the stairs, leaving Harry alone by the fireplace.

Harry was exhausted. He looked over at the tea that hadn’t been drank and banished to the kitchen before heading down the hall to check on Draco. 

The bedroom was quiet and when Harry made his way over to the bed, he could see that Draco was curled up under the covers. He looked so warm and peaceful that Harry couldn’t resist. This time when he joined Draco in the bed, he couldn’t pretend it was for any other reason than that it made him feel better. 

When Draco snuggled back against him until Harry was curled around him and then sighed happily in his sleep, Harry decided that he was perfectly okay with it.


End file.
